Moving Toward a Beginning
by tojo1973
Summary: Liason.  Surprised? LOL...Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I started another one. I have smut on the brain. However, I haven't gotten to the smut yet. Be patient, however. LOL

I don't own, just borrow

[IMGhttp://i187. was exhausted. She had just worked a double-shift, mainly due to two nurses calling in. She didn't mind, she could use the money, but now she was paying for it. Her back was killing her, her feet were throbbing, and she hadn't eaten anything since before her original shift. She silently thanked Emily for calling and offering to take the boys from daycare and bringing them over to Windemere for the night.

She slipped the key into the lock and turned the door open to her house, only to be shocked to the core. There, standing in the middle of her living room, was Jason, surrounded by candle light.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Jason nervously looked up at her, a boyish smile gracing his face.

Bringing a hand to her chest, Elizabeth closed the door behind her, tears filling her eyes at the beautiful scene he created. Candles were placed everywhere; on the coffee table, on the fireplace mantle.

"Jason, what is all this?"

Taking in a deep breath, he looked down for a moment to collect his thoughts before looking back up, his crystal blue eyes boring into her darker ones.

"This," he said as he motioned all around him, "is our beginning."

His words immediately brought tears to her eyes. For so long, both had denied what they felt for each other. Even before their one night together, the feelings for each other that were buried deep within them, were buried.

At that moment, there was no reason to hold back. There was no lie keeping them apart anymore. The secret was out and everyone knew that Jake was Jason's son. Lucky and Sam were together now, in the sense that they were sharing a bed at every chance.

Since the truth came out, however, there hadn't really been any time to consider what comes next for them. They were so busy dealing with the fallout from others to really consider their options. Obviously, Jason knew what he wanted, thought Elizabeth with a smile.

She walked down the step toward him, her hands running up and down her legs nervously. Her bottom lip was being abused by her teeth.

"Can we really do this?" She was scared. Suddenly she was getting everything she'd ever wished for, and she was absolutely terrified.

Jason nodded, his eyes glowing with happiness and love.

"We can. I think we deserve it."

She shook her head slowly, tears spilling from her eyes down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her middle, dropping her head down shamefully.

"But I don't, Jason. I don't deserve anything. All I've done is hurt everyone. I lied to Lucky, made him believe he was Jake's father, let him get close to that boy, only to rip that away from him in the end. I kept you from your son. I've hurt you so badly. How can you love me at all?" Her body shook from sobs as she refused to look at him.

He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling it from her stomach. He slid his hand down her elbow to her hand, pulling softly, bringing her against him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him, her face stained with tears, her eyes red. He reached around her and ran his hands softly up and down her back, bringing her even closer to him, their faces mere inches from each other.

"You did what you thought was right. You were trying to protect your son. I went along with you, so your decisions are my decisions." He reached up and ran his fingers along her cheek. "We deserve this, Elizabeth. We both denied ourselves for so long." His hand reached around her neck, holding the back as his thumb caressed her jawline. His eyes focused clearly on her lips. "I love you, and I love those boys."

"Jason," she sighed, her hands sliding up, wrapping around his neck, bringing her body tight against his. "I love you too."

He let out a sigh of relief, reaching down and capturing her lips with his own, letting them linger for a moment before pulling back, only to move in again, this time his hand on the back of her head, groaning as she opened her mouth, allowing him access. His tongue glided along the roof of her mouth, tasting her, taking in her essence. Her tongue found his and glided along the top slowly, tangling with each other. Her hand slipped into his hair, gripping harshly, as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him tightly, causing him to gasp into her mouth.

Pulling back from each other, the gazed into each other's eyes, breathless from their kisses. Her tongue snaked out and glided along her lips, tasting him. The simple act caused Jason to shudder. Never in his life had wanted anything or anyone more than he wanted the woman in his arms at that moment.

She moved her hand to his cheek, gently stroking him with her thumb. Her eyes bore into his, getting lost in the ocean blue orbs. She swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking.

"Upstairs. First door on your left."

He knew what she was talking about immediately. It was her bedroom. He knew what it meant. He stood there for a moment, needing to know if she was sure.

She looked at him, wondering why he wasn't moving, then realized what he needed. She rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"I love you, Jason. I want this. I want you."

He let out a breathe he didn't even realize he wasn't holding and held onto her even tighter. He moved his head back from hers and walked up the stairs, holding her butt in his hands, her feet clasped behind his back.

When they reached the door to her bedroom, he let her slip out of his arms, immediately feeling the loss. She smiled up at him and grabbed the knob, opening it and walking through, then holding it open for him.

"Come in, Jason," she said softly, her voice confident and sure. He smiled as he walked through the door, closing it behind him and locking it. He knew no one else was home, but it didn't hurt to air on the side of caution.

When he turned around she was sitting on the edge of her bed, nibbling on her bottom lip. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't moving. She reached up and held her hand out to him in silent invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have to warn you all: I am not a smut writer normally. I think this is okay, but I'm not a professional. LOL.

I hope you enjoy. There will be one more part just to tie it all up.

He looked down at her hand and grinned softly, walking over and grabbing it with his own. He got to the edge of the bed in front of her and bent down so he was eye level with her. His eyes bore into hers, letting her see everything he felt for her in them. He wanted to be open and exposed to her, he needed her to see him.

She stared into his ice blue eyes, and sighed. Everything he was feeling, everything he was were written in his eyes. She could see the love he had for her so clearly. She could also see the passion. He wanted her. There was also a vulnerability there that he normally kept hidden from everyone. Her heart beat faster at the thought that he would let her in so deeply, let her see what no one else had. He let her into his soul.

"Jason," she said with a shaky voice, her hand moving to his cheek, "you are beautiful."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head and looking away, only to have her cradle his head in her hands, bringing his eyes back to meet hers.

"You are. I'm not just talking about on the outside," She paused a moment, grinning slyly, "which isn't too bad either." They laughed softly, only to have her turn serious quickly. "I'm talking about on the inside. You have a huge heart and a beautiful soul. Thank you for letting me see that." Her eyes glistened with tears as she spoke, her voice raspy.

He brought his hands up to cover hers on his face, curling his fingers around them and bringing them to his lips for a small kiss, then brought them to his chest, holding them against his heart.  
He swallowed a large lump in his throat, the intensity and intimacy of the moment not lost on him.

"I want to promise you something," he shifted so he rested his weight on his knees in front of her, his hands still clasped over hers on his chest. "I promise you that you and the boys come first for me. I," he took in a deep breath," I know that I was always putting Sonny and Carly and their family first, but not anymore. They are still important to me. But I promise you, Elizabeth,"you and the boys come first for me. From now on, you three are my priority."

She smiled at him, leaning over and resting her forehead on his, her eyes closed.

"I know that Sonny and Carly and their boys are important to you, I understand that. I don't want to come between that-"

"You won't. Because they will understand that I have my own life, and my own family to worry about." his voice was steady and sure. "If they care about me at all, they'll respect that."

She eyed him suspiciously. "You honestly think Carly will be okay with that?"

He shrugged shaking his head. "I doubt she'll be happy about it. She's still upset with me for not telling her about Jake. It doesn't matter, though. She doesn't get to dictate my life. Not anymore. If she really cares about me, she'll deal."

She smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly, her lips gently moving over his. Breaking the kiss and moving her head back a bit to look at him, she grinned, reaching her hands on his sides, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head quickly, throwing it toward the chair sitting in the corner of the room. Her hands immediately went to his chest, running her fingers over his taut, tanned flesh. She felt him tense under her fingers, her eyes looking up at his face, watching in awe the intense look on his face.

His eyes were closed, his breathing labored. The feel of her hands exploring his chest causing his body to burn, his pants feeling as though they shrunk three sizes too small at that precise moment. He opened his eyes and focused on her shirt, his hands coming up and working the buttons loose one by one, fascinated by every inch of flesh that was being exposed by each opened button. Once they were all free, he slid the material off her shoulders, his fingers gliding along her flesh lightly, like a feather. He watched as she trembled from his fingers, and gloried in the fact that he was the one making her quiver.

His lips found hers again as he stood up, bending forward, not letting the kiss go as he gently moved her to lay back on the bed, his own body hovering over hers. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands spread along his back, slowly moving up and down, as they continued to kiss, their lips and tongues and teeth exploring each other, hungrily latched on to each other. His hip and legs rested between hers, grinding softly against her, leaving no doubt the effect she was having on him.

When breathing became an issue, the kiss broke, only to have him moving his lips along her jawline, his tongue tracing the shell of her ear. She groaned his name loudly, her hips bucking up, grinding against him sensuously. The act caused a groan to escape his lips, his breath hot in her ear.

Her hands slipped between them, her fingers gliding down his chest to the top of his jeans, dipping into the wasteband stroking the soft flesh. She felt him shudder above her, his head moving back to look down at her, his body moving up a bit, giving her better access to him. Her fingers found the buttons of his jeans, popping it open quickly. Her lips curved into a grin as she moved her whole hand down the front of him, bringing the zipper down with it, until she was cupping him, feeling the hardness and heat beneath her fingers.

"Elizabeth," he choked out, his body rigid. He was holding himself up by his arms, which were ready to give out at any moment. He closed his eyes tightly as she began to move her hand up and down on his cotton-covered shaft, her small fingers causing a delicious friction, it was taking everything for him not to explode right then. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it away reluctantly. He saw her confused look and smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly

"If I didn't stop you then," he whispered huskily, "it would've been over already." He kissed her again, his tongue gliding along her lips requesting access. He laid his hand on her chest, his fingers moving slowly down between her breasts, stopping at the clasp. With a flick of his wrist, the garment was open, exposing her flesh to him. His lips followed the trail his fingers went down before, kissing and nipping softly at her. His hand curled around one mound as he moved his move to the other, tracing the curve with his tongue before kissing his way up to her nipple. He suckled her, his teeth nipping at the pink bud, pulling lightly. Her body writhed beneath him, her hand holding his head against her. Her breathing was shallow as his name escaped her lips in a whimper.

His mouth moved over to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, before venturing lower, circling her navel with his tongue. He lifted his face to look up at her, noticing the flush in her cheeks, the glazed look in her eyes, and smiled. His hand moved to the front of her pants, pulling at the three buttons down the front. He slid down off of her, hearing her sound of dissappointment as he lifted himself off of her. His eyes roamed down her face, over her heated skin, noticing the goosebumps, and he knew he never saw anything more beautiful than her right then. She was there, with him, and they were going to be together. That, to him, made him want her all that much more.

He leaned over, his hands grabbing the waistband of her pants, along with her panties, and stood back, taking in all of her. He was breathless. She was georgeous, and she was all his. Never would he ever take that for granted again. His eyes moved up her body slowly , latching on to hers as he pushed his pants down his hips, along with his boxer briefs.

Her breath caught in her throat at the site of him. From his broad shoulders, to his muscular chest, down to his rugged arms and legs, the man was delicious. Her gaze moved between his legs and she gasped. He was hard as a rock and he was all hers. She reached up with both arms, beckoning him.

He smiled softly and moved over her again, his lips finding hers instantly. Their mouths mated, lips, tongues, teeth grinding hungrily against each other. Their hands explored each other frantically, wanting to feel each other everywhere. She reached down behind his back and squeezed his perfect round ass cheeks, causing his hips to buck forward, grinding his stiff member against her moist folds. Both of them groaned at the friction it caused. He looked down at her, silently asking her permission to enter.

Her mouth was open and smiling as she nodded. That was all he needed as he slowly entered her, their eyes glued to each other, each gasping at the feel of each other joined. They stayed that way, joined together intimately, and just reveled in the feel of each other for a few moments, loving the feeling of being joined.

After a few moments, Elizabeth started moving her hips, pushing up, taking him deep, then sliding back, her butt pressed deep into the mattress, the tip of his shaft right at her entrance, only to push him back in roughly. He groaned her name and started moving with her, his forehead resting on her shoulder. They moved frantically, their bodies in sinc as he plunged in and out of her, hitting deep within her, not only physically, but touching her soul.

Their pace became frantic, her nails digging roughly into his back as he slammed into her, sliding into her moist heat faster and harder with every stroke. The only sounds in the room was of their grunts and groans, and flesh slapping against each other.

He raised his head, his body glistening with sweat, their bodies still moving. His eyes bore into hers, his breath hot on her face.

"I love you," he groaned, his body shaking in ecstasy. He was so close to exploding, but wanted to go over the edge with her.

Breathless, she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to drive even deeper inside her. Her hands went to his face, cupping his cheeks.

"I love you, Jason."

With that, both of their bodies exploded, erupting at the same time. Their names being screamed at the same time, their bodies stiff. The held on to each other as the waves of ecstasy washed over them, leaving them trembling, their chests heaving against each other.

After the tremors ceased, Jason rolled off of her, onto his back, then reaching out and bringing her tight against his side, her head resting on his sweaty chest. They were still breathless, their hands gliding along each other's bodies. No one said anything, it was unneeded. They knew what the other felt. It was the best either one of them ever felt before.

Nibbling on her lip, she raised her head, resting her chin on the back of her head as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing with love.

"So, what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone for their responses. Makes me brave enough that I just might write another smut fic soon! LOL.

The end of another one. I might actually bring out an old fic I haven't finished and end them too! Just don't hold your breath. LOL.

Enjoy

Back chapters:

http://liasonut. what now?" [/i

Jason looked down into Elizabeth's eyes and smiled. They were dancing. He could see how happy she was in that moment, and vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep that look in her eyes.

His fingers glided softly up and down her back, caressing her warm flesh, while his other hand gently stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her face against his hand, kissing his palm.

"I want the four of us together. I don't want to waste any more time."

Her smile faded a bit, before she lifted her chin off her hand, her eyes cast downward.

"I can't move into the Penthouse, Jason."

His heart fell at her words, as he sat up a bit, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I know it sounds like I'm moving too fast, but we've wasted so much time. I don't want to do that anymore, Elizabeth. I love you, and I think it will work-"

She silenced him with a kiss, her hands holding his face. She realized how her words sounded, and regretted it as soon as she saw his face change. She needed to fix that. Her lips moved softly over his, letting him know without words that she, too wanted them together.

She broke the kiss reluctantly, her forehead resting on his for a moment before pulling back to look at him. She smiled softly, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Jason, I didn't mean that I don't want to live with you. I just meant that I don't want to live at the penthouse." She looked down and grabbed both of his hands in hers, their fingers entertwining. "That's where you and Sam had a life together, as did you and Courtney. I think, if we want this to work, we need to start fresh, the both of us, in a place that's ours, one that we can bring new, fresh, better memories to."

He smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him. It would take a while for all of that to really sink in for him.

He brought one of their entangled hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly as she turned around, resting her back against his chest, her head against his shoulder.

"We can live anywhere you want. I don't really care, as long as we can put in a few safety precautions."

She nodded against him, her hand brushing across his arm that was draped around her middle.

"How about here?"

He turned his head, looking around the room. Elizabeth had barely been in this house for a month. She had put all of her personal touches all over the place, and he felt comfortable here. It was a few minutes away from the downtown area, which meant privacy when they wanted it. It would need a security system installed, as well as bullet-proof glass.

He thought about the boys and what a house instead of an apartment would mean to them. They'd have the back yard to run around and play. They'd grown accustom to being there, finally feeling grounded. He didn't want to move them again, especially Cameron. Alot had changed in the past few months for that boy, and Jason wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible.

He squeezed her against him tightly, hugging her from behind, and kissed the back of her head.

"I think here is perfect."

She smiled at his words, closing her eyes before rolling over, straddling him, her lips finding his again, causing a sigh to escape his mouth. She pulled away, and ran her hands up and down his chest seductively. He saw the glint in her eyes and grinned, his hands moving along her sides.

"I'll start moving my stuff in tomorrow." His fingers were kneading her waist roughly, his mouth pulled up in a grin as his hips started grinding up against her. Her head fell forward and she moaned his name softly. She leaned forward and kissed his deeply, lifting her hips and impaling herself onto him, causing both of them to groan.

"Tomorrow,"she whispered huskily, her teeth capturing his earlobe.

Both of them knew now that they had tomorrow. After all of the secrets, all of the heartache, and all of the tears, there would be a tomorrow for them.


End file.
